justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Bang Bang Bang
) |game = (Files) |artist = |year = 2015 |nogm = 4 ( ) 3 ( ) |dg = / / |mode = Trio |difficulty = TBA |pc = / /Blue Chill to / /Venetian Red to / /Rouge to / /Seance |gc = / /Milano Red to / /Coral |lc = (Files) |pictos = 128 |nowc = JDCBangBangBang }} "Bang Bang Bang ( )" by is featured on . It was also found in the files of . Appearance of the Dancers P1/P3 P1/P3 is a man wearing a grayish blue bandana on his mouth, a matching cape with a hood, cyan lines on the sleeves and a cyan coloring in the inside, and a pair of matching pants with two dark gray stripes. He's shirtless, and he has a gray-bluish handprint on his torso. His glove is red. In the chorus, his clothes become a black beanie with a blood red elastic band, a grey furry neck pillow, a dark red tank top with grey straps, a pair of grey pants with blood red rips on the left leg, and a pair of dark purple boots. P2 P2 is a man wearing a traditional Native American headdress with black fur and yellow feathers, an orange headband with black zigzag lines and red pompoms on the sides, along with light orange feathers on the back. He also wears a gray jacket with orange boats' wheels on it, along with bottle green pants with two black lines. He is wearing an orange hoodie with two lilac-grey laces and a darkened orange handprint on it, and a pair of black boots. His glove is lilac. In the 2019 remake, his headdress is now more of a worker's hat, but the hat s decoration still holds the same color scheme of the headdress. In the chorus, his clothes becomes a black cap with a bright white crown attached to its brim, a black-and-white choker, an amaranth-and-purple robe, a pair of sunglasses, an amaranth tank top, a black-and-white sash, a pair of purple pants with rips in both legs and a black belt and a pair of dark purple boots. Jdcbangbangbang coach 1.png|P1/P3 Jdcbangbangbang coach 2.png|P2 Background From what is seen on the square, the background features red skyscrapers with a red sky behind them. Some windows of skyscrapers are lit. In the left, a huge explosion can be seen. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in and 3 Gold Moves in : Gold Move 1: Bounce your right leg, stretch the right arm and bend the left one in front of your head. Gold Move 2: Move both of your hands down from your head in two circles. Gold Move 3 ( only): *'P1/P3:' Punch the air with your right arm while jumping. *'P2:' Raise your right arm in a semicircle. Gold Move 4: Pound your hands forwards and turn left. Jdcbangbangbang gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Jdcbangbangbang gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 jdcbangbangbang gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 jdcbangbangbang gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Trivia * Bang Bang Bang is the second song by BIGBANG in the series. **This is the first song originally from the Chinese series to come to the main series. ** This is also the fifth Korean song in the series. ** This makes BIGBANG the second artist originally from the Japanese series to come to the main series after Hatsune Miku. * Some moves from the official choreography are used. ** P2's headdress comes from the music video as well. * In the menu square, the coaches' outlines are orange but, in the cover, they have a blue outline. ** In addition, the word " " ("melody") is translated to English. Gallery Game Files Jdcbangbangbang 2s cover.png|''Bang Bang Bang'' ( ) Bang2018cover.png|''Bang Bang Bang'' ( ) Jdcbangbangbang cover 2x.png| cover JDCBangBangBangP2Ava.png|P2 s avatar in Bang2019.png|P2 s avatar in JDCBangBangBang pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Bangbangbang coachmenu mod.png|Coach selection screen (mod) Promotional Images Bangbangbang teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1005842026481397761 JD19_BANG2019_BG_1.png|Background 1 JD19_BANG2019_BG_2.png|Background 2 JD19_BANG2019_BG_3.png|Background 3 JD19_COACH_HD_BANG_2019_BACK_A3.png|P1/P3 (C1) JD19_COACH_HD_BANG_2019_KING_BACK_DANCER_A3.png|P1/P3 (C2) JD19_COACH_HD_BANG_2019_MAIN_A3.png|P2 (C1) JD19_COACH_HD_BANG_2019_KING_A3.png|P2 (C2) Behind the Scenes WASITNECESA.png|Behind the scenes (P1/P3) Screenshot 2016-08-04 at 2.59.41 PM.png|Behind the scenes (P2) Screenshot 2016-08-04 at 3.00.13 PM.png Others Justdancechina songlist.jpg|Original proof from the game files Bangbangbang thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Bangbangbang thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Videos Official Music Video BIGBANG_-_뱅뱅뱅_(BANG_BANG_BANG)_M_V Teasers Bang Bang Bang - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bang Bang Bang - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Bang Bang Bang (HUD Only) - 舞力全开：活力派 (Mod) Bang Bang Bang - Just Dance 2019 (E3) References Site Navigation es:Bang Bang Bang ru:Bang Bang Bang Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Korean Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by BIGBANG Category:Trios Category:All Male Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Leaked Songs